Crawl
by xXxErikahxXx
Summary: I find the weirdest things sexy. Oh well. You know you like it.
1. Chapter 1

"I want you to crawl."

That was the sexiest thing she'd ever heard. She was shocked, but turned on.

"What?" She asked, acting as if it was an insane request.

"Crawl. You say you're sorry. Prove it. Get on your hands and knees, crawl over here, and ask me to forgive you." He clarified.

"Elliot-"

"No. Don't 'Elliot' me. Just do it, Olivia."

"Do you know nothing about me? After all this time? You know I don't do that. I don't beg, I don't whimper, I certainly don't crawl." She said, trying to sound as angry as possible.

"You never know, Olivia. You might like it."

"El, you're acting...weird. It's scaring me a little bit." And it was. She had never seen him like this.

Elliot moved towards her to put his hands on her shoulders. He gently pushed down.

"Crawl for me, Liv."

She felt the pressure of his hands pushing her down. She wanted to give in so badly. He was so convincing.

"Maybe I should go." She said moving back a little, but not far enough for him to lose the grip he had on her shoulders.

"No, stay. Make me believe that you're sorry." He whispered.

"I am sorry, Elliot. Why wouldn't you believe me? I'm honestly sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Please believe me?" She said, saddened that he didn't believe her.

"I thought you didn't beg, Olivia. Crawling can't be that much harder." Elliot said as he backed away from her. He was across the room leaning against the wall by the time he stopped backing away.

She wanted him to believe her. Maybe crawling wasn't such a bad thing. It was Elliot after all. She trusted him. He would never tell anyone.

Olivia slowly got down on her knees, never breaking eye contact with him. He smirked a little. She was suddenly very aware of an entirely new feeling, making it's way from somewhere deep down. She lowered her hands to the floor in front of her.

"Now, come here." Elliot said in a low sexy voice.

She slowly began to crawl toward him, arching her back. She bit her lip as she got closer. She was nervous.

Elliot knew that this had to be the sexiest thing he had ever seen. As she came to a stop in front of him she looked up at him once more.

"Good girl." He said with an evil look on him face. A sexy, evil look.

"Elliot," She whispered softly. "Please, forgive me? I didn't mean what I said before. I was just angry. I'm really and truly sorry if I hurt you in any way."

Elliot pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning against.

"Liv, you know I'd never hold a grudge against you." He said, reaching down and running his hand through her hair.

Olivia whimpered a little at the sensation he was causing.

"Looks like it's a night full of firsts for you, huh?"

Olivia blushed slightly. She didn't think he had heard her. It wasn't a loud whimper. He was just so sexy. She wanted him to take her, right there on the floor. In the crib. She was almost drooling.

"You trust me, Liv?" Elliot asked and he moved his hand to her cheek.

"You know I do, El." She said softly.

"Good." He replied as he slowly knelt in front of her.

He knelt there for a few moment, just caressing and exploring her body. Never reaching under her clothes like her wanted. He didn't want to scare her by moving to fast.

Elliot leaned forward a bit and gently touched his lips to hers. She barely felt it, but she felt it none the less. She didn't know what she was supposed to do.

After a few seconds he started to pull back. Olivia definitely didn't want that. She quickly reached up to his face and pulled his closed. She deepened the kiss, enjoying every second of it. This was Heaven. It had to be.

After the pulled apart Elliot's mind caught up with the rest of him. He just stared at her for a moment.

"Good night, Olivia." He said, stroking her cheek as he rose to his feet.

Elliot then left. Olivia wasn't sure what had just happened, but she liked it. That was for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: That's right. I write fast and I don't care if you like it. Ok, I care a little bit. I just get bored easily and write whatever pops into my head. That's how I roll, yo. You gotta love me. Kind of like you gotta love that nickel, Philip. He's sexy. If you don't watch cartoons you don't know what I'm talking about.**

Olivia walked down the sidewalk, towards Elliot's apartment. She probably shouldn't, but it wasn't like she cared at the moment. Lately she had been doing a lot of things she shouldn't. What was one more?

When she arrived outside of his building she looked up to see if his light was on. It was of course. It was, after all, only 7 PM. She quickly and quietly made her way up to his apartment.

After knocking on his door she stood and waited for a moment. She was about to turn around and leave when the door began to open. She looked up to see Elliot standing there, looking every bit as good as always.

Elliot moved aside to allow Olivia into his living room. "Hey." He said cheerfully.

"Hey..." She replied as she walked passed him, into what was now his home. He motioned for her to have a seat on the couch as he sat down on the other end. She obliged.

"Are you ok? Did you need something? Need to talk about something?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

**Ok, my Mother just yelled something about my Grandmother that didn't sound right at all. I'm almost sure she didn't say what I think she said, but one can never be completely positive. I may need some serious therapy...**

**P.S. Pretend you like it and stuff.**

**Oh, and I'll write more later. It wasn't supposed to stop there, but I have some stuff I have to go do. Later. ;)**


End file.
